Night
by letusrejoicify
Summary: Somebody is knocking on the door, and Regina doesn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night.


_Knock, knock. _

Regina let out a groan.

_Ding dong!_

Her eyes opened with great effort, and she glared at the ceiling with a huff.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Removing her blanket from her body, she stood from her bed and grabbed her silk dressing gown as she went into the hallway. She went down the stairs hastily, pulling her arms through its sleeves as she went, the continuous knocking on her front door rousing her awake. After turning her key in the lock, she pulled it roughly open.

"What the _hell_ is so important I have to-" She pulled her head back at the woman lowering her raised fist before her. "Emma? What's wrong? Is Henry alright?"

"He's fine. He's asleep at home." Emma said, her head down and her hands now in her back pockets. "I just need to... uh- I need to talk to you."

Relief at Henry's wellbeing subsided, Regina brought her brows together in confusion, and then anger. "And it was _so_ important you had to come here in the middle of the night and disrupt my sleep?"

Emma scrunched up her nose, looking at the woman in the doorway. "I'm not sure yet." She said, slipping past Regina and into her home.

Regina stepped back. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, watching, baffled, as Emma shut her door with one hand before placing it back in her pocket.

"I-" She sighed. Emma seemed to contemplate her words, her eyes never quite focusing on one thing before eventually, she breathed in and met Regina's eyes with her own. "You shouldn't be with Robin."

Regina only looked at her. "You're ridiculous."

"No. I'm serious." She took her hands out of her pockets then, rubbing the sweat of her palms onto the front of her jeans.

"Then please enlighten me as to why." She tilted her head, speaking almost sarcastically. Emma, much too close to her for Regina's comfort, was looking at her in a bizarrely vulnerable manner.

It unnerved her.

"He just..." She threw one hand in the air, shrugging. "Shouldn't be with you."

"Right, well, thank you for your opinion on the matter, Miss Swan. Now please, will you be so kind as to leave my house and let me sleep? I would very much appreciate it." She sped through her words forcefully, a budding heat rising in her veins. When she gained no reply, Regina reached for the door.

Emma grabbed her wrist before she could reach the handle.

Slowly lifting her head, the brunette was met with a pleading gaze. A few breaths passed between them, Regina unsure of how to respond and the woman gripping her arm eerily quiet. Some seconds passed, and Emma stepped forward.

"He can't be the one for you, Regina." She said quietly, though her gaze didn't waver.

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" She said slowly, warning, removing her hand from the blonde's grasp. Emma's breathing deepened and she came closer, and closer still. Regina's feet remained firmly where they were; to stand her ground or because she was utterly baffled as to what was happening right now, she was unsure. Swallowing visibly, Emma's eyes flickered between Regina's own. It was only after a long moment that she spoke in an almost-whisper.

"Because I am."

Stillness.

Regina blinked rapidly, shaking her head in confusion, or disbelief, or both. "Wh-"

Her brows flung upwards, the force of Emma's lips on hers, and the hands holding her neck firmly in place, startling. She stiffened, letting herself be kissed by a soft, strong mouth. Then their bodies were pressed together, and for one small moment she kissed back, her eyes closing shut- but Emma pulled away, body first, and mouth last, the sound of heavy breathing filling both of their ears.

Regina's mouth remained agape as she opened her eyes, blinking at the woman before her. She went to speak, but wasn't sure how to proceed, so tilted her head and closed her mouth shut instead.

"Sorry. " Emma said, licking her lips. "For waking you up. I just had to try. Or something." She looked away. "I guess I'll just..." She opened the door, glancing back at Regina before turning away. "Night." She mumbled, and walked out of the house, driving away into the darkness of the street and leaving Regina, for what was one of the only times in her life, speechless.


End file.
